The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An aftertreatment system for managing and treating an exhaust gas feedstream can include a particulate filter device that removes particulate matter including elemental carbon particles from the feedstream. Known applications for a particulate filter device include internal combustion engines operating lean of stoichiometry, including, e.g., compression-ignition (diesel) engines and lean-burn spark-ignition engines. Known particulate filter devices that accumulate particulate matter require periodic regeneration to oxidize the filtered particulate matter from the particulate filter device. Regeneration can require operations that increase temperature of the particulate filter device to a temperature range between 550° C. and 650° C. for a sufficient period of time to completely oxidize the filtered particulate matter. Increasing temperature of the particulate filter device can include increasing temperature of the exhaust gas feedstream, including, e.g., operating the internal combustion engine at a rich air/fuel ratio under specific speed/load operating conditions, and injecting hydrocarbons into the exhaust gas feedstream upstream of an oxidation catalyst that is upstream of the particulate filter device, among other operations. Such operations can have associated fuel penalties. It is also known that high temperature operation of particulate filter devices can reduce service life thereof.
Known particulate filter regeneration systems include monitoring one or more parameters of an exhaust gas feedstream and a particulate filter and triggering a regeneration event when a state of one of the parameters exceeds a threshold. By way of example, a pressure drop can be measured across a particulate filter and a regeneration event can be triggered when the pressure drop is greater than a predetermined threshold. Known particulate filter regeneration systems can be triggered to operate at engine and ambient conditions that are outside preferred conditions for a regeneration event. Operation of known particulate filter regeneration systems can result in incomplete regeneration, such as when a vehicle operator keys off a vehicle during a regeneration event and when vehicle acceleration is commanded during a regeneration event.
Known vehicles include global positioning sensors (GPS) and on-board navigation software for travel route planning and management. Known systems include monitoring traffic and ambient conditions, including vehicle speeds, amount of congestion, temperature, precipitation, and other factors.